(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved recoil reduction stock assembly for use with a shoulder-fired firearm, such as a rifle or a shotgun, and to an improved stock assembly that is adaptable for use with different firearm receivers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Shoulder-fired firearms, especially shotguns, may have significant recoil or “kick” due to the rearward force exerted when the firearm is fired. This recoil can decrease accuracy since the shooter may tend to flinch in anticipation of the recoil. In addition, the recoil may cause bruising and discomfort, or more permanent injury of the shooter's shoulder.
As a result, numerous designs have been proposed in the prior art directed to reducing the recoil or the impact of the recoil against the shooter's shoulder. Generally, the solutions proposed involve the installation behind the firearm receiver, e.g., in or behind the stock, of a cylinder that includes a spring or a compressible fluid. Upon firing, the rearward movement of the firearm receiver temporarily compressing the spring or fluid, absorbing a portion of the recoil shock.
Many of the solutions proposed are complex, requiring extensive assembly and difficulty in attachment to the firearm receiver. Other proposed solutions create the potential to pinch the shooter's hand or cheek when fired. Other configurations increase the weight of the firearm or have a shape that is so dissimilar to the usual shape of a firearm stock that it interferes with the normal handling and firing of the firearm. Finally, the configurations of the mechanisms limit their use to a single model of firearm, requiring a different device to be constructed for each firearm model.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a recoil reduction stock that is attachable to different types of firearm receivers, enabling the use of one recoil reduction mechanism with different firearms. In addition, there is a need for a recoil reduction stock for use on firearms that will significantly reduce the shock of recoil while avoiding the risk of pinching the shooter.